This invention relates generally to eyeglasses and systems for identifying the owner of a set of eyeglasses if found by another. More specifically, the present invention is directed to an identification tag assembly having an eyeglass repair tool and a system for returning eyeglasses to the owner in the event of a loss.
Many people wear eyeglasses or sunglasses to improve visibility, reduce sun glare or for decorative effect. Most eyeglasses are prescription glasses which are uniquely suited to an individual. It is not uncommon for persons to lose or misplace portable articles that are worn or used regularly, such as eyeglasses. For example, a person wearing a pair of eyeglasses may temporarily remove them, intending to pick them up later but forgetting and leave them behind. Eyeglasses are expensive to purchase, and difficult to replace on short notice. Many sunglasses are also expensive, and may also be in the form of prescription sunglasses. Thus, loss of one's eyeglasses or sunglasses is often upsetting to the owner, expensive to replace, and can be hazardous if the owner attempts to drive without wearing his or her prescription glasses.
Several attempts have been made to solve this problem by providing a means to identify the owner of lost or misplaced eyewear. For example, for a number of years it has been known to engrave such articles with identifying indicia. In this method, an engraving machine is used to etch a surface of the article. Engraving suffers from a number of drawbacks, however. First, there is a limit on how small the etched indicia can be made. This, in turn, makes the etching method difficult and impractical for extremely small or narrow objects which may vary in size, such as small items of jewelry and eyeglass temples. Second, the machines used for engraving are costly. Independent distributors of eyeglasses are usually unable to afford machines of this type. Third, engraving leaves an impression in the surface of the article to be identified.
Another example is U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,927 to Jones which discloses a minute, color-coded identifier that is dispersed in a transparent and hardenable cementitious liquid. The liquid is applied to the article to be labeled in sufficient quantities so that one or more of the identifiers becomes attached to the article. The identifier can then be read with a magnifying device. Of course, such a method is impractical for use with portable articles that are easily lost. A person finding an article labeled in this fashion would not be alerted to the presence of the label and, even if he or she were, would be unable to decipher the color-coding identification system so that the article could be returned to its rightful owner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,893,840 to Berkowitz discloses permanently securing identification directly onto the side of the eyeglass frames.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,008 to Tarloff discloses eyeglasses having indicia mounted in the temple bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,654,787 to Barison discloses an information holder for securing an elongated strap to the temple members of eyewear.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,537,765 to Liebman discloses a double aperture identification tag for eyeglasses.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,153,346 to Gomer discloses flexible, chain or cord-like temple members which extend over and behind the user's ears, and wherein a pendent is secured to the end of the cord-like temple members.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,974,955 to Treadaway Sr. discloses an eyeglass retainer with decorative pendent attached by chain to the distal end of the eyeglass temple piece, and releasably secured with tubing.
These prior art identification systems and devices all suffer one or more problems which make them each less than ideal. For example, one problem with these prior art designs is expense. Another is the unattractive appearance of the identification indicia. Another is having a product which will conform with the great range of shapes and sizes of eyewear manufactured today. Yet another is the ease of transferring the identification indicia from one set of eyewear to the next. Still another is the adaptability of the identification indicia to both new and existing eyewear. And still another is the ability to position the identification means on the eyewear to suit the user, or to suit the occasion on which the eyewear is worn. A further disadvantage of prior art identification systems is that they are exclusively used as identification systems and generally serve no other secondary purpose.
Thus, what is needed is an easy and attractive way to identify the owner of eyewear so that it may be promptly returned to the correct owner in the event it is lost, stolen, abandoned, or otherwise misplaced. What is further needed is an identification tag which incorporates an eyeglass repair tool. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.